The field of the invention is horizontally supported planar surfaces and the present invention is particularly concerned with plural related horizontal surfaces having separable components.
The present invention relates to improvements in furniture constructions such as bookcases, shelves, and room dividers having substantially flat components which are easily assembled without the use of fasteners, such as screws, bolts, nails and cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,289 shows the state of the art of furniture constructions which do not require the use of fasteners and the disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Prior art furniture constructions which do not require the use of fasteners do not necessarily take advantage of the weight of the contents for increasing the stability of the furniture construction.